


Finally Ready.  1/1.

by punky_96



Series: Runway:  Kink Magazine [4]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: AU Runway Kink Magazine, F/F, Multi, Roleplay, kink labels are from Dreamwidth Kink Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.Continues the A/E/M ‘verse where Miranda is the editor of the premier kink magazine & her girls are… well, HER girls. Sry. I couldn’t resist. Nigel gets pulled into helping Emily & Andrea get ready for Miranda.Prompt: KB: roleplay





	Finally Ready.  1/1.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: After reading the kink wiki definition I wasn’t too inspired. It seems these umbrella kinks are just too general for me and so I have a hard time. Shrugs. IDK. There was a link to a blog with ideas for roleplay for trios. This was the only one that caught my eye. The problem is that I have issues with any aspect of buying/selling humans. However, I could imagine a designer, fussy editor, and reluctant model type of scenario… "Doll/Dollmaker/Customer: The doll is almost finished however the customer has some custom specifications they want on their toy, the doll maker enacts these upon the doll. You might do tight lacing, temporary or permanent piercings, or similar modifications for the purpose of play."

_**Finally Ready**_  
  
Nigel walked into Miranda’s office and quite nearly walked right back out. It was obviously a ‘play day’ of some kind and while he was into most things that Runway featured in its pages, he often preferred a slightly different flavor than his illustrious editor. As he turned to walk out the door, he was frozen in place as Andrea hissed. “Ow, what are you doing!” Nigel didn’t want to get involved, and he stood still for a full thirty seconds debating with himself. The slap of flesh against flesh drew him in. He couldn’t let these two girls get in any more trouble. He knew Miranda wasn’t really meeting with Irv. Instead Miranda was out getting a surprise ready for the odd couple. Returning to her office to find her girls squabbling and in the middle of an ill-executed idea would ruin it for all of them.  
  
Shaking his head as he turned around Nigel took in the scene. His eyes widened. Emily was holding her face where Andrea had apparently slapped her. However that wasn’t the most shocking detail that he saw—he had no doubts about what those girls got up to when Miranda was away. One slap was nothing.  
  
No what had made him turn away in the first place was the fact that Emily Charlton, first 1st assistant to Miranda Priestly, devout disciple of fashion—was dressed in clunky loafers, a unflatteringly generous plaid skirt, and a lumpy loose cerulean sweater. All of which were items that Nigel had assumed were incinerated after a certain humiliating dressing down from their editor. The kicker was a brown wig coupled with a face free of make-up. ‘Well, they got one right.’ Nigel supposed as he took a step into what certainly felt like the ring.  
  
“What are you doing?” Nigel said as he drew up close to them and crossed his arms defensively across his chest.  
  
He hadn’t meant to, but as they turned gasping to look at him with wide fearful eyes, he realized that he had used his Miranda voice. He smiled like a crocodile. It had been a very long time since he’d slipped into that role.  
  
Andrea stood on a pedestal, her shoes could have been straight from Emily’s closet. At least they were the correct size. Andrea was wearing the closest approximation to one of Emily’s most daring outfits that they could find.  
  
Nigel shifted his weight from the right to the left his hands falling to his sides. Unconsciously his lips pursed.  
  
Both girls’ jaws dropped and they looked at him with want that he didn’t want.  
  
“Nigel.” Emily purred.  
  
“Nigel, Nigel, Nigel.” Andrea said from her perch.  
  
The two girls who had been ready to tear each other to pieces were now united. He found it distinctly disturbing. ‘No wonder my first impulse was to run.’  
  
He took a step back. Andrea motioned to Emily. “Get him.”  
  
Spurred into action Emily covered the space between them in record time—no doubt due to the fact that for once she was wearing sensible shoes. “Of course!” She exclaimed as she grabbed him by the arm. “You can put this together for us. You have to be Miranda.”  
  
Playing Miranda had once been a regular role, one that went with the job. However life moved on as it does and he wasn’t so sure about reprising his role. “Oh, no!” He protested, “No, no, no.” He tried to wriggle out of Emily’s vice-like grip, but by the time he got away Andrea had climbed down from her perch and was heading in his direction.  
  
“Why is this my problem?” He whined.  
  
Emily stepped around him as Andrea stepped close to him using her puppiest of puppy eyes. Even Emily couldn’t deny their appeal. She shut the door behind him making it more difficult for him to leave. “Please, Nigel. Don’t you know what day today is?”  
  
Emily came up behind him, “You don’t want to ruin the occasion, do you?” Slipping around him Emily gave him a look with her blue eyes that could have been Miranda. He wondered for the first time why she hadn’t put on a silver wig instead of the brown one. Then the image of Miranda in the brown wig and that hideous outfit crossed his mind and he knew what he had to do.  
  
“Oh fine.” He said rolling his eyes. Delighted, Emily and Andrea knew that their Mistress’ surprise was saved.  
  
Nigel walked over to the window and he breathed in deep. As he breathed out he looked at them with disgust. “Loose laces.” He muttered in a voice so low that they could barely hear. Then he turned and looked out the window with a disinterested air.  
  
Emily rushed to Andrea fixing her with a look, then slipping behind her. “Isn’t this fun, Emily?” The redhead said with her best Midwest smile of joy. She pulled the laces on the corset tightening them eyelet by eyelet until she pulled the long ends into a tight bow.  
  
Andrea fought the urge to slap her partner and instead hissed, “Ow, you bloody cow!”  
  
Nigel turned then drawn into the scene so completely by their auditory switch. “New Girl, make up, you can’t over do the eyes for the look. It’s as if you have forgotten everything you have learned in the last five years.” Shaking his head, he continued. “Cerulean.” He sniffed looking Andy!Emily over with disgust. The long pause was difficult for him to maintain as he watched Andy!Emily spring into action grabbing the make-up case from the small table near the couch. “Emily.” He drew out the syllables trying to make certain that his words played the right notes. “I would have thought by now that you had learned patience, that you had learned to accept your role as mentor, and keeper of my office. He turned away as Emily!Andrea’s eyes widened and he thought he heard an Emily sized snuffle of personal disgust from letting her Mistress down.  
  
Watching them in the darkened reflection of the glass Nigel hummed as he watched New Girl apply make-up to Emily. Turning before she could finish, Nigel stepped close again and started over. Taking the make-up from her hands and pulling the eyeliner from the case before shoving the rest of the make-up into her, he cut into the quiet with scathing words. “You don’t even listen, do you?” Nigel looked at Andy!Emily from the side and then ignored her innocent gasp. Sighing he turned and with quick strokes he applied the eyeliner to the top of each eye. “The least you could do, would be to fix the hair.” He used his thumb to pull the lower eyelid out and then with a sure hand he applied the eyeliner to the bottom lid of each eye. “Do I have to give you every baby step!” He reached to the corner of the desk where Andy!Emily had set down the make-up set. Quickly he took the brush and fixed Emily!Andrea with a look. Andrea’s eyes fluttered shut as Nigel reached up ready to dap the make-up into place with more force than necessary.  
  
Andy!Emily stepped over to the small table near the couch again. She scooped up the red wig that probably should have been their first step. Nigel finished the eye make up and snapped the case closed. He held it clasped in his hands as watched her progress, “By all means.” He sighed out his suffering. “Move at a glacial pace.”  
  
Andy!Emily stepped behind Andrea flipping the wig up and over her hair.  
  
Nigel tugged at the wig and then stepped back.  
  
Andy!Emily and Emily!Andrea looked at him eagerly awaiting his verdict.  
  
Nigel crossed one arm over his chest and tucked the other arm up so that his chin rested on his knuckles in contemplation.  
  
“Finally, you’re ready.” A low seductive voice that could be imitated, but never mastered proclaimed from the now open door of Miranda’s office.  
  
All three characters in her office turned. Nigel was sure his goose was cooked and he could only hope that they had finally gotten the details in place so that at least the girls would not be punished too badly.  
  
Miranda snapped her fingers pointing at the spot near her right foot on the floor. Her girls quickly moved to stand in front of her. Nigel could tell she was pleased but he didn’t rush to smile either. Suddenly he felt very awkward back in his own role.  
  
Amusement colored Miranda’s voice as she stepped between her girls looking intently from one to the other before patting their cheeks. “You did this for me?” She questioned them. Andy!Emily nodded giving a healthy Midwest smile. Emily!Andrea gave a curt head bob indicating the affirmative. Miranda smiled like a cat with a canary. Pulling Andy!Emily closer Miranda pressed her lips against her cheek. Then switching she gave the same approval to Emily!Andrea’s cheek.  
  
Stepping between them Miranda greeted Nigel with an air kiss. “Thank you.” She said as she stood next to him looking her girls over.  
  
Silence fell between them like the perfect moment for a pause between Acts in a play.  
  
Nigel saw his exit. “Break a leg.” He said as he stepped around the switched beauties and then on his way finally out of Miranda’s office.  
  
Giving her girls the head to toe once over Miranda stepped to them again reaching out her elbows for them to hook onto her as the trio left the office.  
  
 **The End.**  
  
  
  
  
x


End file.
